El hombre detrás del mito
by Gaheller
Summary: Gente de todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle conoce su historia, o al menos cree conocerla.


_Bueno, aquí está mi versión de Merlín, toda esta historia está inscrita en el mundo de JK Rowling y lo escribí para participar__ en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

El mundo mágico era una esfera poco frecuentada por el resto de las personas, un mundo lleno de cosas raras a donde solo podían acceder quienes tuvieran ese don llamado _magia_. Myrddin sabía muy poco de todo eso, y aunque por sus venas corre sangre real por el lado paterno, y sangre mágica por parte materna; no se puede olvidar su calidad de bastardo que lo mantiene alejado de su familia, un bastardo maldito y además un bicho raro de esos que se hacían llamar magos. En resumidas cuentas nunca encajó en su familia, Jamás.

De hecho se llevaba mejor con los animales, a ellos al menos no les importaba su linaje, y lo aceptaban tal como era: Un muchachito feo y desgarbado producto de la unión maldita entre un Súcubo que sedujo a su padre Aurelius Ambrosius. El chiquillo sobrevivió apenas, pues esos demonios no acostumbran criar varones, solo niñas ya que son las que heredan esa magia seductora. Obviamente Myrddin Emrys no heredo nada de belleza, y al parecer su mezcla de sangre además de feo lo hizo poco más que un Squib. No era un mago, no era un muggle, tampoco humano ni demonio.

No era nadie.

No era nada.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, ¿Significa eso que posee magia suficiente?

* * *

Apollonius Ollivander, fabricante de varitas, y brujo nómada se presentó ante el joven mago y su tío después de recibir una carta vía lechuza solicitando sus servicios. En su espalda cargaba un saco gris de tejido basto. Después de presentarse como el mejor en el noble arte de fabricar varitas, con un fluido movimiento desplegó sobre el césped su tela gris y esta se extendió dejando a la vista lo que para el pequeño era sin duda una gran montaña de palitos. La decepción no tardó en aparecer en la cara del tío Uther, quien al enterarse de la admisión de su sobrino bastardo al colegio de magos, decidió que aquello podía resultar útil a su familia. Eso claro si conseguía emplear una varita, pero hasta ahora nada.

_-Muchachito inútil_ –Gruñó su tío Uther dejando de lado sus modales pulcros, propios de la realeza.

_-Yo…_ -Se iba a disculpar el pequeño. Siempre debía pedir disculpas, aún si no sabía muy bien lo que había hecho mal.

_-Eso es todo_ –Suspiró Apollonius –_No tengo más varitas para ofrecerle _–Miró a Uther y después a Myrddin _–¿Están seguros de haber recibido una carta de Hogwarts?_ –Preguntó con el escepticismo marcado en el rostro.

_-No he mentido_ -El niño sacó de su cinto un pedazo de pergamino bastante maltrecho y se lo mostró al señor Ollivander.

_-¿Entonces no puede ir si no tiene varita?_ –Preguntó Uther Pendragon mirando de reojo a Myrddin.

_-No puede aprender únicamente la teoría señor, y la varita es la herramienta fundamental de todo mago, la varita debe ser… _-Fue interrumpido sin poder terminar su explicación.

_-No llevamos esa_ –Señaló Uther con aristocrática indiferencia al azar uno de los palitos ubicado sobre la tela extendida.

_-Pero ya la probamos señor, ninguna de las varitas lo reconoce_ –Ollivander nunca había vendido una varita sin la evaluación respectiva en la que ésta reconocía a su amo.

_-No me importa, deme esa varita, o cualquier otra, pero el muchacho no dejará de ir a Hogwarts _-Alegó Uther mostrando unas monedas de oro al mago cuyos ojos brillaron con codicia.

_-Y más te vale que aprendas a usar esa cosa, no puedes ser un inútil para toda tu vida, sobrino. Recuerda bien que a pesar de llevar mi sangre, no eres más que un bastardo_ –Le dijo Uther al pequeño Myddin mientras le alcanzaba su nueva varita.

* * *

El lugar era sin duda el más impresionante que Myrddin había visto jamás, y había visto el castillo de su familia que no era poca cosa. La llegada fue de lo más complicada, en especial cuando tuvieron que atravesar ese camino angosto y obscuro que atravesaba el bosque aterrador lleno de ojos que lo observaban con avidez, todo ese trayecto para llagar a un lago igualmente tenebroso, que tenían que atravesar en barcas de dudosa estructura hasta el castillo que allí se elevaba. Según escucho a los lugareños de un pueblito llamado Hogsmeade ubicado en la frontera exterior del bosque, lo llamaban _"el bosque prohibido_". No obstante la vista del gran comedor, sus iluminación por velas flotantes, los cuadros con vida y bueno… toda esa magia bien valieron el susto, sin duda.

_-Merde Emrys –_Llamó el profesor deformando su nombre gracias a su acento francés. El niño se separó del grupo con la cara roja de vergüenza. Los que sabían algo de francés no paraban de reír a carcajada limpia explicando a los demás lo que _merde_ significa en ese idioma.

_-¡Merlín!_ –Chillo intentando corregir el exabrupto, cosa que no funcionó dado que ni él fue capaz de pronunciar bien su propio nombre.

_-No impogta. Siéntate –_El joven obedeció, al menos el sombrero que le iban a poner taparía toda su roja cara.

_-Una mente muy peculiar… Dispuesto a educarse como buen Ravenclaw, pero… buscas el conocimiento por la utilidad que representa, mas no por el placer de aprender. No diría que eres un cobarde, las circunstancias te han hecho precavido, aunque… por tus carencias… hmmm… creo que tendrás que trabajar muy duro, y puede que no sea suficiente… Dime, ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir, a pesar de ser incapaz de usar una varita?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe…?_ –Se pregunto Myrddin en su mente, nadie aparte del su tío, y el señor Ollivander sabían nada acerca de ese tema, y ahora resulta que hasta un trapo viejo lo sabe, ¡Perfecto! y el que pensaba prender magia como fuera, con o sin varita.

_-Veo un deseo muy fuerte de sobresalir a pesar de todo ¿eh?, en ese caso…_

_-¡Slytherin!_ –Rugió con fuerza, pero esta vez Myrddin lo escuchó también con sus oídos, saber que el sombrero no delato sus problemas a los profesores le dio un instante de sosiego, antes de correr a la mesa de la que ahora sería su casa.

* * *

_-¡Muchacho inútil!_ –Merlín suspiró. Era como un _Déjà vu_. Las mismas palabras, el mismo tono de voz. Se preguntó si su tío Uther habría poseído a su maestro de encantamientos.

El viejo maestro de encantamientos a quien debía agradecer sus apodos (_Merde_ el infame, y _Merlín_ con el que lo llamaban sus amigos) se retiró entrada la primavera argumentando que _"no podía soportar una luna más tratando de introducir conocimiento en las cabecitas de unos muchachos tontos como trolls, o peor aún, mágicamente ineptos_". Merlín sabía muy bien a quien iba dirigido eso de _"mágicamente inepto" _pero no le importaba. El chico se limitaba a escucharlo como quien oye llover.

Llevaba cuatro años estudiando en Hogwarts, y milagrosamente seguía allí, a pesar de ser constantemente catalogado como un _squib_ o _muggle_ y molestado por estudiantes mayores. Sus notas eran mediocres, claro, pero había logrado aprobar sus estudios gracias a que se dedicaba a compensar con un vasto conocimiento su funesta demostración con la varita, varita que hasta el sol de hoy no había producido ni un miserable lumos.

Inútil o no les demostró a todos que ni los Ravenclaw más estudiosos; ni los Hufflepuff más trabajadores se le comparaban. Gracias a ese conocimiento fue aceptado por sus compañeros de casa, quienes vieron en él una fuente muy confiable de información, lo de la sangre real fue un plus y le ayudó a hacerse una posición. Algunos aseguraban que se sabía de memoria la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Merlín mismo creía que era verdad. Hasta la llegada de Melquiades, el nuevo maestro de encantamientos. Con él aprendió mucho más de lo que los libros pudiesen enseñarle en toda su vida.

Si bien los relatos del hombre solían ser entretenidos, Merlín no le hallaba mucho sentido a lo que decía. El extraño maestro tenía manías muy raras, como esa de trocear la carne cincuenta y cuatro veces antes de comérsela, argumentando que los dragones con sus afilados dientes troceaban la carne ciento ocho veces, exactas. Pero como eran más grandes de tamaño, para él la mitad bastaba. Los estudiantes del colegio, Slytherin o no, se reían de aquel excéntrico profesor, entre ellos Merlín por supuesto. Hasta que en una excursión al corazón del bosque prohibido, hallaron una colonia de aquellas bestias. Cuando le preguntó por cómo le hacía para pasar entre los dragones sin resultar carbonizado, el hombre respondió con voz en tono:

_-Si yo fuera tú desconfiaría de todo lo que se dice saber sobre la magia. Si un mago dice que algo es imposible, entonces no merece que se le llame mago. Porque nosotros somos los artífices de lo imposible. _

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_-Se dice que los Dragones son peligrosos, pero no nos han hecho daño, ¿Eso qué demuestra?_ –Merlín reflexionó, y decidió probar al hombre con una pregunta que buscaba dejarlo en jaque. A ver si dejaba de andarse con rodeos y le ensañaba de una buena vez a comunicarse con las criaturas del bosque. Si no podía usar una varita, bien podía pedir ayuda a un dragón, y a ver quién era capaz de seguirlo molestando si traía tamaño bicho como respaldo.

_-¿Incluso debo desconfiar lo que enseñan los maestros y los libros?_ –Pregunto con cierta malicia.

_-En efecto, mi querido muchacho. En especial desconfía de lo que te digan los maestros. _

_…_

Al final del año Melquiades desapareció tan de repente como había aparecido.

* * *

Toda su vida le habían dicho inútil, y tanto fue así que él mismo se lo terminó creyendo, pero el raro Melquiades le enseñó a cuestionarlo todo. Gracias a ello llegó a una conclusión vital para él y para su futuro: _"todo mago necesita de la varita para canalizar su magia, como una especie de muleta; entonces el concepto de inútil se aplica a todos los magos en general, y no a él en particular". _Si existía una manera de canalizar su magia sin la varita lograría lo _"imposible"._

No se convirtió en el mago más grande de todos los tiempos a pesar de sus problemas para canalizar su magia; sino gracias a ello. Pues como bien había dicho Melquiades a un joven Merlín: _"Siempre es saludable dudar de lo que se dice en los libros"_ y si los libros (y todos los magos) decían que era imposible hacer magia sin varita… bueno en opinión de Merlín era el todo por el todo; o aprendía a hacer magia o moriría en el intento.

No era una tarea fácil, mucho menos corta, en su búsqueda se topó con gran cantidad de callejones sin salida, obstáculos como muros y piedras en los zapatos. Si bien estuvo a punto de sucumbir, al final su esfuerzos dieron frutos logrando así pasar a la historia como el mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos, el único capaz de hacer magia sin varita, maestro de maestros, y sabio consejero de reyes. Gente de todo el mundo tanto mágico como _muggle_ conocería su historia, o al menos creería conocerla, porque si él leyese los libros donde lo idealizan a hasta ponerlo a un nivel de deidad, con una sonrisa en el rostro recordaría nuevamente las palabras del viejo Melquiades:

_"Siempre es saludable dudar de lo que se dice en los libros"_

Porque Merlín por encima de todos sus títulos fue un humano, un humano asombroso, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:_

_Mi versión de Merlín es así, porque se lo pinta tan genial en la historia de los magos (por lo menos en el mundo de JK Rowling) que fijo, fijo, es mentira, o al menos una verdad incompleta, que a la larga viene a ser lo mismo._

_Según la Wiki de Harry Potter, Merlín es sangre pura, pero leyendo por ahí me encontré con una versión de que es medio demonio. Así que decidí dejarlo así: un bastardo mestizo y medio demonio. Todo un proscripto XD_

_Myrddin Emrys fue como encontré que era su nombre original (obviamente no llevaría el apellido de su padre por bastardo, básicamente) Si se fijan hay un punto en la narración en que dejo de referirme al él como Myrddin y comienzo a llamarlo Merlín. Eso es porque en ese salto de tiempo, de tanto que todo el mundo lo llamaba Merlín, él mismo terminó por aceptar ese apodo como su nombre._

_Traté de hacerlo lo más Slytherin que pude, y también traté de hacerlo lo más humano y creíble con sus virtudes y defectos (especialmente los defectos XD), porque así me lo imagino yo, y ya que el reto trataba de reivindicar a Slytherin, pues qué mejor que el mago más genial de la historia ¿eh? ¡¿EH?!._

_Melquiades es inspirado de cien años de soledad, y lo que él dice respecto a cuestionar lo que se da por hecho es mi apreciación personal. Además todos tienen que tener un maestro, incluso Merlín._

_Por último, ya sé que debí escribir con un lenguaje que sonara más antiguo, más de la época, pero pues… no quise, así que, digamos que les ahorre el trabajo de traducirlo al lenguaje moderno (guiño-guiño). Oh y tengo que decir que antes del estatuto del secreto mágico, los muggles veían a los magos como bichos raros, útiles, sabios y todo eso, pero raros al fin y al cabo. Por obvias razones no hay expreso de Hogwarts, y en esa época el bosque prohibido abarca más terreno de lo que tiene actualmente._

_Si mi historia tiene alguna falla en términos temporales (o alguna otra falla) les agradecería me avisen para corregirlo. Gracias._


End file.
